Problems are encountered when attempting to lay the “last mile” of underground cables such as, for example, a fiber optic cable or an electrical cable. The problem is accentuated in urban areas due to the dense build-out of the surrounding area, traffic congestions, and on-going road repairs occurring in urban areas.
Such cables may or may not be enclosed in a pipe or a conduit depending on customer needs. One or more cables may be enclosed in such a pipe or conduit depending on customer needs.
Prior systems used for the construction of underground paths for the insertion of underground cable were cumbersome. For example, operators had to make multiple passes to cut a slot prior to adequate insertion of the cable.